


Rattled

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: There's a pandemic in their world. Duo has to screen new therapists and one is definitely not the one. Hurt/comfort
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Rattled

Rattled  
by duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing  
Notes: Just me processing a new therapist I’m so not keeping.

“That’s not how that works for me,” Duo said, voice raising just a little as he paced his home office.

The city was on lockdown for a new virus. Circumstances had brought him to looking for a new therapist, which is how he got on the phone with this one. With a new plague eating through the human population, he really needed that extra little bit of support. 

Heero leaned into Duo’s office, an eyebrow-raising at Duo’s rising voice and the twisted up face in between. 

“Before any talk therapy is effective, you have to know how to ground effectively in your own body.” 

“I don’t even live in my body, so that’s gonna be a little hard,” Duo snapped, head leaning to the side. 

There was a pause in their conversations, perhaps as volume reset on both sides. “I’ll send you some homework. Our time is about up. There are treatments for trauma, but you must be able to ground effectively.” 

“Yeahokay,” Duo said sounding 40 going on 14. 

As soon as the call ended, Heero edged back to the open door. “Well?”

“Yeah,” Duo said, a cloud over his head. Shinigami was already voting no internally with Calibrai silently seconding him. “She’s a no go.” 

“There will be a different one. Just pick a different one.” 

“Yeah,” Duo said again, the dark cloud raining down around his shoulders, sinking into his posture. The inner demons ranted at him. Worthless. Freak. Monster. Strange. Stubborn. Evil.

“Look at me,” Heero said, having crossed the room to stand near Duo’s desk. “Please?”

Looking up, Duo really wished he could just melt away like black sugar. People were dying outside and he wasn’t a doctor. He couldn’t do anything. The new, unacceptable therapist had talked about how in PTSD causes a disfunction in the hippocampus, causing the brain not to be able to tell the difference between the past and the present. She was fucking right about that. He was at once sitting at his desk, staring up into the impossibly loving blue eyes of his husband and being a lost starving boy in a world that smelled of rotting people. 

“You are valid and okay. I love you exactly as you are.” Heero said, being careful to have Duo’s consent as he reached out to touch his face. “You have a right to consent or not to treatment. She can’t say you must this or that. She was very autocentric. You did good in holding your boundaries.” 

Duo leaned into the touch, resting his head on Heero’s belly, taking comfort from gentle shoulder rubs, tender caresses over his hair. “Everything feels ... so end of the world.”

Heero leaned over and kissed Duo’s temple. “How about I make burgers for dinner. We sit by the fire and you can work on your story and I’ll work on my projects, then we’ll cuddle when we get sleepy?”

“So sometime after dawn,” Duo teased, looking up lovingly at his husband. 

“That is one of the beautiful things about quarantine,” Heero pointed out. “I know you wish you could fight death more head on, but your stories help too. I’m glad you’re here with me.” 

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero’s legs and held on for dear life. “It’s gonna be a hard night.” 

“I know, but we’ve got plans for dawn.” 

“Yeah, we do,” Duo said. “I’ll come to the kitchen with you. I don’t want to be alone, okay?” 

“Hn,” Heero agreed. “Me neither.” He reached down and took Duo’s hand in his. 

There would be dinner, dawn, and cuddling. 

It was more than enough.


End file.
